We propose to continue a study of novel alpha-substituted sulfinyl derivates of the general formula RS(O)XY, to evaluate their potential for antitumor activity. Reactions of N-alkoxysulfinamides and sulfinyl azides, for example, with alcohols produce an alkylating sulfonimidate intermediate. We will continue to investigate the reactions of these compounds. We have also synthesized some bis sulfonimidate esters directly, which have shown considerable activity against P388 lymphocytic leukemia in preliminary screens. We plan to prepare more examples of this class of compounds for testing. We also propose to investigate further the rearrangement reactions of allylic and propargyllic sulfonimidates for their synthetic utility. Further studies on the alkylating and acylating reactions of sulfonimidates are planned. These include reactions with alcohols and thiols. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: T. J. Maricich, S. Madhusoodanan, and C. A. Kapfer, "Convergence of Mechanisms between Sulfinyl Azide and N-Alkoxysulfinamide Reactions", Tetrahedron Lett., 983 (1977).